This invention relates generally to catamarans, and particularly to catamaran hull configurations.
Heretofore, catamaran hulls have taken several diverse shapes and sizes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,432 catamaran hulls are shown which are of generally eliptical configuration with some being circular in the lateral plane of maximum beam breadth. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,505 trapezoidal hull configurations are illustrated for use on catamarans. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,445 a hull configuration is disclosed consisting of two scalene triangles having a common side lying in a central horizontal plane.
Many of the prior art hulls have proven relatively costly to mold and manufacture due to the complexity of their shapes. This complexity, which exists even though bilateral symmetry be present, has also enhanced drag which, in turn, has limited catamaran speed. That the peripheral surfaces ob both bilge and freeboard portions of the hull have been of non-circular arc configurations throughout much of the length of the hulls has further served to limit the region of laminar flow thereover, particularly during periods of pitch and roll. These prior art hulls have furthermore produced discontinuities in resistance to roll and pitch creating a pronounced roughness in ride. The changes in water displacement patterns occasioned by roll have also enhanced drag due to the constant reshifting of flow pressure patterns adjacent the hull shells. Design attempts at minimizing such have been quite difficult due to variation in catamaran load conditions.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved catamaran.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a catamaran hull having enhanced speed characteristics and smoothness of ride.
Another object of the invention is to provide a catamaran hull of relatively simple shape and configuration which is easy to mold and form.